youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikita Drie Doring
Captive Nikita was brought into the world through a captivity program which aimed to repopulate Yellowstone with wolves. Her parents aren't recognised though it is known that she was born with a sister by the name of Makonkie. The system had their attention on the two pups as they were vital for the breeding porgram. Their mother gave them all the affection, care and knowledge she had. They didn't recognize their father as he was removed from their pen after mating with their mother. They received as limited contact with humans as possible, to prevent taming. The two sisters were hostile when it came to their relationship. They constantly found competition and would express aggression whenever opportunity was given. They loathed each other and they had to be often separated by their mother or their caretakers. Drie Doring The two were in an inseperable situation when they began to mature. Not once but in multiple occasions they wounded each other and soon it was time to relocate them into the vista Yellowstone's wilderness provided. The sisters were clueless and afraid, thus drawing them together. The violent manners struck in their relationship ceased, though they still were violent when one obtained something the other didn't have. Which meant they constantly were competing for what they could obtain -- prey, scent marked objects or even branches or twigs they could chew on. As winter approached the two were driven to search for a suitable pair. This was when their violence arose -- they never ceased their rough battles of dominance and desire. The two were soon satisfied as they came across two males, Hannibal and Gandalf, who were also on the same quest as the sisters. The four quickly bonded and due to Nikita's dispair, Makonkie assumed dominance. Tension arose quickly as Nikita and Hannibal were not satisfied with their insufficient rank. The alphas kept the subordinates in place and produced two litters before Hannibal finally managed to knock Gandalf out of his rank in October 2001. Defeated Gandalf perished soon after his eviction. With the sudden change Makonkie denied Hannibal as a mate. Seizing the opportunity, Nikita placed herself as the alpha female and banished Makonkie for her mistake. Nikita and Hannibal soon produced several litters, which added to the pack's wealth. Their first litter born in May 2002 consisted of Valiant, Tiree and Arran. In January 2003 Nikita was expecting again and Makonkie was caught mating with a rover, angered Nikita banished her sister for her insubordination and she never rejoined the Drie Doring. In spring she whelped Kultarr, Paprika, DDU013 and DDM014, both DDU013 and DDM014 died. In January 2004 her daughter Tiree mated with a rover and became pregnant, Nikita attacked her but allowed her to stay, not without aggressively snapping at her from time to time. The pack kept growing when Nikita gave birth to Hannibal's pups again: Kowari, Chillie, Ratched, Shada and two other stillborn pups, they became a pretty good sized pack. Tiree had aborted her litter so Nikita's pups had all the attention from the pack members. In February 2005 Nikita was expecting once more and again her daughter Tiree snuck away to mate with rovers. This time Nikita refused to put up with her daughter's behaviour and fiercely kicked her out of the pack and did not allow her back until she had lost her pups. A few weeks after Nikita gave birth to her last litter consisting of seven pups, Acacia, Azzy, Brickleberry, Loki, Cassia, DDU026 and DDU027. A rival pack raided the den when she had gone to the river while two babysitters, Samsung and Shada, looked after her pups. When she returned along with the rest of the pack one babysitter had been killed and the other severly injured, which caused her death. Two pups of hers had also been harmed, having died in the attack, those being DDU026 and DDU027. Later she accepted her daughter's desperate attempts to rejoin as she needed more mature females to nurse and babysit her pups. What added to her decision was that Tiree was lactating. In July of that year her mate Hannibal passed away, Nikita mourned his death and then their son Valiant took dominance next to her. Soon in February 2006 Nikita was taken away by her old age and was replaced by another alpha female, her daughter Kultarr. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Drie Doring Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Non Role Play Characters Category:Deceased Wolves